Azumanga Piece
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Azumanga Daioh One Piece Crossover. Tomo somehow manages to make an interdemensional gateway which brings the Straw Hats to their world... however it breaks and now the Straw Hats must pose as students until they can figure out a way home. Please R
1. Tomo Did What?

A/N: Okay, Feb 06's installment of EI Crossover series... man I need to finish one of the other uncompleted 3 (shrugs) oh well. This time the Straw Hats are back this time they're the ones in another world! A world where 6 girls go to high school with bizarre things happen everyday... Azumanga Daioh! I got the idea from so many One Piece AU fics where they go to school this time they7 go to an Alternate Universe and must go to school to fit in with the exception of Robin and Chopper that is...

Disclaimer: I don't One Piece or Azumanga Daioh, if I did then 4kids wouldn't have gotten their hands on One Piece and Azumanga Daioh would have had a longer animeseries. (rants) That 4kids, I just saw the "Poison Suction cup" episode the other day and will some explain why before they hit Luffy they look like spikes?

Tomo: Wow all this 4kids stuff has really mess you up!

Me: Ignore that last part.

Azumanga Piece

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Tomo Did What?

A girl named Tomo Takino brought her friends, Yomi, Osaka, Sakaki, Chiyo-Chan and Kagura to her hose to show them something. Whatever it was it was hidden under a sheet.

"Dun dun dun! Presenting Tomo's interdemensional gateway gate way!" said Tomo excitingly removing the sheet a strange machine with many knobs and a switch.

Everyone was silent until Yomi said "What is that suppose to be?"

"It's an interdemensional gate way! It can bring people or send people to other dimensions" said Tomo.

"Wow that's neat" said Osaka.

"I doubt it will work though." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Yeah, I mean… it's you" said Kagura.

"Their both right, you can't even get decent grades…" said Yomi.

"Fine then if it works then you have to buy me juice"! said Tomo.

"If it works then I'll you a steak dinner" said Yomi sarcastically, knowing that it probably wouldn't work.

"I'll hold you to it!" said Tomo.

She began ot fiddle wit the knobs and flipped a switch. A bright light appeared…

Meanwhile in another world the it was a nice quiet day for the Straw Hat Pirates… Luffy sat on the sheep's head, Nami lounged on the chair, Robin read, Sanji fawned over them, Zoro slept and Usopp told one of his sorties to Chopper… then suddenly a blue light appeared in the sky right above the ship.

"What it that!" yelled Luffy.

"Do you have to yell… I was sleeping…" said Zoro who woke then saw what Luffy was talking about "What the hell is that?"

The light changed to strange portal… sucking up all 7 pirates.

Back in the other world in Tomo's room the light died down and a portal appeared. The portal dropped off the 7 pirates in a pile and the portal disappeared. All 7 pirates were in daze.

"It… it… it!" said all five girls in shock, even Tomo was shocked that it actually worked, she3 just made it up to annoy her friends. She deiced to use it to her advantage.

"It worked, Yomi looks like you owe me the steak dinner!" said Tomo.

The phrase "Steak dinner" snapped the idiot rubber man captain out of his daze, "Can I have some too!" he said getting up.

"Who are you?" asked Tomo.

"Oh… I don't know… maybe one of the people who feel though the portal!" said Yomi.

"Oh yeah…" said Tomo.

The 6 other Straw Hats began to get out of their dazes.

"What happened?" said Nami.

"I remember being sucked up into the light…" said Usopp.

Sanji looked at the rather confused girls… his visible eye exploded in hearts as he grabbed Sakaki's hand. "Oh be still my heart, a beauty such as you must…" he said until Zoro bonked him on the head and dragged him away from the extremely confused girl.

"Will someone explain where are we and how did we get here." said Nami.

Tomo began to explain that she created an interdemensional gateway and that's what brought them there.

"So you can send us back?" asked Robin.

"Yeah…" said Tomo "I hope…" she thought.

Just then the Interdemensional gate way blew up. Everyone was shocked.

"That means we're stuck here!" yelled Nami.

"Well I guess I can make another…" said Tomo, "The thing is… I have no idea how it worked in the first place…"

"What!" yelled Nami and Zoro.

"I somehow knew this would happen…" said Yomi.

"So what are we going to do?" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I don't know… maybe we should tell someone that we brought a bunch of people from another dimension" said Tomo.

"What's all this "we" talk?" said Yomi.

"You're here too so that you my accomplices! That's right my accomplices! My accomplices! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" said Tomo.

Everyone sweatdroped, "Don't mind her, she's like this all the time" said Yomi.

Nami sighed, "What are we going to do…" she said.

Then Osaka said randomly "You must be pirates."

"Oh come on Os…" said Tomo but before she could finish her sentence Luffy replied "Yeah how did you know?"

All the girls but Osaka anime, "I don't know I just knew" said Osaka.

"Great, Tomo you brought in Pirates from another world" said Kagura.

"That sounds like movie title." said Osaka.

"We should figure out what to do." Said Robin ignoring the... um… conversation.

"I agree." said Sakaki also ignoring the conversation.

"Well we can call Miss Kurosawa." said Chiyo-Chan.

"You think she can help us?" asked Nami.

"Well maybe she can us think about what you can do until we can figure out a way to send you back to your world." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Do you have her number?" said Sakaki.

"Yeah gave it to me after…" said Chiyo-Chan who suddenly went pale and began to shiver.

Chopper noticed her condition, he yelled out "She needs a doctor!"

"Chopper you are a doctor." said Robin.

"Oh yeah…" said Chopper.

"She gets like this sometimes, it's best wer don't talk about it." said Sakaki.

After getting more organized, introductions and explanations it was agreed that Yomi would call their teacher, Tomo wanted to do it but she3 caused enough troble for one day. She dialed the phone. Meanwhile Minamo Kurosawa their gym teacher was reading in her apartment alone when her phone rang.

"Hello… and it better not be you Yukari, as I told you earlier I'm not going drinking tonight!" said Minamo.

"Um… Miss Kurosawa it me, Yomi." said Yomi.

"Oh… sorry about that… did Chiyo-Chan give you this number?" she asked.

"Yeah, well you're not going to believe this but… Tomo somehow created an interdemensional gateway which not worked but also broke and we have a pirate crew from another dimension stuck here." said Yomi.

"Is this a joke?" asked Minamo, extremely confused.

"I know this may sound unbelievable but it's the truth." said Yomi.

"But Sanji! I'm hungry!" moaned Luffy ion the background.

"I told what am I going to cook!" yelled Sanji in the background.

"What was that?" asked Minamo.

"Two of them, one of them is hungry." said Yomi.

"So why did you call me?" asked Minamo.

"Well the truth is, we don't know what to do. Tomo doesn't even know how it worked." said Yomi.

"Maybe you guys should come over here and we can figure it out from there." said Minamo.

"Okay." said Yomi.

And so the girl's along with the Straw Hats went to the teachers house… okay so Luffy was almost ran over by a car when trying to talk to it, Chopper almost got run over by a different car when he ardently crossed the street at the wrong time and Sanji… let's just say that the girls in the Grand Line are nicer.

"We finally made it…" said Yomi.

"I'm honestly surprised nothing bad happened, considering that things in this world is different." said Robin.

"I don't think that's the case." said Yomi.

Just as Yomi was about to knock on the door Tomo yelled out "Hey Nyamo, we're here!"

Minamo opened the door as she sweatdroped. She was surprised when she saw 6 teens, one woman around her age and a strange deer like thing she was expecting the stereotypical pirates… and hoping someone who looked like Jonny Depp.

"You're the pirates" she asked as the girls and the Straw Hats entered.

"That's right!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone sat down. "Your really pirates?" asked Minamo.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" asked Luffy.

"Well in this world there's a certain image of pirates, you don't exactly fit it." Said Tomo who began to think of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Mmm… Jonny Depp" she drooled much like Homer Simpson.

"Okay Tomo's gone bye bye." said Yomi.

"So do you have idea what we should do... this world is completely different than ours." said Nami.

"Really what is your world is like?" asked Nyamo.

"Well you see, I travel the world with my band of misfits! Stopping fish men, evi…" lied Usopp before Nami, Zoro and Sanji bonked him in the head.

"I still don't know. It seems like a joke to me." said Minamo thinking it might be joke… if it weren't for Chopper.

"They are from another world! See Nyamo." said Tomo she grabbed Luffy arm… which stretched. Minamo began to freak out a little.

"How did thaqt6 happen." She asked.

"Well when I was 7 I ate the Gum Gum fruit which made a rubber man and now I can't swim but I can stretch really really far!" said Luffy all in one breath.

Minamo was still in shock "Gum Gum fruit?" she asked.

Before anyone can give an explanation to the devil fruits the doorbell rang. Minamo sighed, somehow she knew who it was.

"Not her." She mumbled.

The door bell began to ring many more times. Then finally the door opened on its own.

"I new this key was a good idea." said a young woman who was Yukari, the girl's homeroom teacher.

"Who gave you a key to my house!" yelled Minamo.

"You did." replied Yukari, lying.

"No you didn't, I would have remembered if I would have!" yelled Minamo.

"Geez, you should have told me you're a having a party... with my students…" said Yukari.

"It's not… a party." said Minamo angrily, "Tomo somehow created a working interdemensional gateway and brought in pirates."

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen." said Yukari.

"But it's true, these guys are from another world." said Tomo.

"I don't think it's a good idea telling people about it." said Yomi.

"She has a point." replied Robin.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Yukari.

Tomo walked up to Luffy and pulled on his face, stretching it.

"If Rubber men form other dimensions doesn't prove it, I don't know what will…" said Tomo.

Yukari realized they were telling the truth… "Oh my god! Tomo built a working interdemensional gateway! It's a sign that the end of the world is coming!" she yelled.

Nami turned to Kagura, "Is everyone like this in this world."

"No just Tomo and… Miss Yukari." Replied Kagura as if it was nothing.

After calming down Miss Yukari, they deiced to get down to business.

"So how are we going to hide this?" said Yomi.

"Yeah if any get nay word of this there will be wide panic as people will differently see this as the end of the world." said Kagura.

What was that?" said Tomo.

"You heard what I said" said Kagura.

Everyone began to sweat drop, "There's a few open places in Miss Yukari's class why don't some of you pose as students until we figure out how to send you home." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Not such a bad idea… though we may have some trouble getting them in." said Minamo.

"Um… Luffy's raiding your fridge…" said Sakaki.

It was indeed true, Luffy was eating all the food.

"Luffy!" yelled the other straw hats.

Minamo realized that it was indeed best that they pose as students in school with the exception of Robin and Chopper. All of them would stay at Chiyo-Chan's house (being such a big house) and a few days later the horror began…

Next Time: It's the first day of School! Stuff happens... just stuff, it's hard to explain... but involves cats, volleyballs and curry. If that's not enough info then too bad...

A/N: Interesting fact: Tomo's line "Mmm... Jonny Depp" was also used in my previous fanfic "Pieces of the Past" Blossom (the villain's henchwoman) utters this line twice in chapter 4.


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

The 5 Straw Hats attending school were in room waiting to go to class. All 5 wore the school uniform, the standard black turtle neck with black pants for the guys and the girl's it an orange sailor fuku, Luffy was still wearing his hat even though it was against the rules. Zoro wasn't happy wearing this, Sanji was happy, because Nami's skirt was pretty short, Nami wouldn't have mind… that is if it weren't for the fact that Sanji was staring at her. Luffy was asleep and Usopp really didn't mind.

"Why do we have to wear these again?" said Zoro.

"We have to wear these to seem like normal teenagers from this world. We have to fit in, after all no one believe that we are from another demission. Besides if Luffy hadn't eaten everything in Nyamo's fridge then we wouldn't have to be here." said Nami.

"ZZZ" snored Luffy.

"Hey wasn't Yukari suppose to be here 10 minutes ago?" asked Usopp.

Everyone sweatdroped except for Luffy because he was asleep. About 5 minutes later Yukari finally made it the office, to an angry Minamo there.

"You were supposed here at least 15 minutes ago… your new "students,"" said Minamo.

"You mean the pirates?" said Yukari, "Oh yeah I forgot."

"Go get them now!" yelled Minamo.

Yukari went to the room where the Straw Hats were waiting.

"Okay time to go." said Yukari practically breaking down the door.

This woke up Luffy, and also startled the other 4.

"Get up! We have school!" yelled Yukari.

"You were the one who was late." mumbled Zoro.

"Oh Miss Yukari is so beautiful when she's angry." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Meanwhile in class many of the students were talking.

"Did you hear, there's 5 new students in class." Said a girl named Chihiro talking to a girl named Kaorin.

"I heard! In fact I met them!" said Tomo getting into their conversation.

"Oh really, so what are they like?" asked Kaorin.

"Well ones extremely greedy from what I herd, I haven't seen her greediness in action yet, ones a liar and I heard some of his sorties, one of them is the strong type and a bit of a badass, one seems flirt with every single girl he comes in contact with… even Miss Yukari and Nyamo and the last… the last I like his style." said Tomo all in one breath.

Both girls looked at her and sweatdroped. Meanwhile the 5 other girls talked at the other side of the class room.

"I can't believe Miss Yukari's late." said Yomi.

"She's always late, what else is new." said Kagura.

"Well usually she doesn't have new students who aren't exactly around here." said Chiyo-Chan.

"She has a point." said Sasaki.

"That reminds me, how did they take it when they had to wear the uniforms?" asked Kagura.

"Zoro was pretty angry, the others didn't mind so, but I think Zoro was angry that he couldn't bring his swords to school, for some reason Luffy did bring his hat though." said Chiyo-Chan.

"I was wondering what are the other two doing?" asked Kagura.

"Well Robin is reading up on ancient cultures and Chopper is looking at various medical books, he seems to get along well with Mr. Tadakichi." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Is true that Chopper is posing as a super advanced robot?" asked Osaka.

"Actually yes it true" said Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop wondering how super advanced robot is more believable than pirates coming from another dimension.

Meanwhile Yukari got to the door "You wait out here until I introduce you" said Yukari.

She slammed opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Why do I get the feeling that this happens a lot?" said Usopp.

"Her being late or the slamming?" asked Nami.

Back in the class all of the students take their seats.

"Today we have 5 new foreign exchange students from god knows where. They are staying at Chiyo-Chan's with an archaeologist and a super advanced robot." said Yukari.

"Did she really need to say that?" thought Chiyo-Chan.

"You can come in now!" she yelled.

The 5 pirate posing as students entered the room.

"Hey that guy's hair is green, funny." said a student in the background.

"What with that guy's eyebrow." said another.

"The red head is pretty cute." Said yet another.

"That has to be make up there's no way that nose is real" said yet another.

"Cool that guy has a scar on his cheek" said another.

"Now please state your names." asked Yukari.

"Why you already know my name Miss Yukari." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"She meant to the class Magic Eyebrow." said Zoro.

"What did you say Moss Head?" retorted Sanji.

"Now, now. No fighting in class." said Yukari.

"Yes Miss Yukari" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

The whole class laughed at Sanji.

"My name is Nami Minkan, pleases to meet you" said Nami taking on a fake last name.

"I'm Usopp Sniper! I'm a…" said Usopp also taking a fake like Nami but stopped in mid sentence as Zoro and Nami were glaring at him.

"I'm Zoro Roronoa incase anyone wanted to know." said Zoro.

"I'm Sanji Blue, it is a pleasure to meet all of you" said Sanji also taking on a fake last name.

"And I'm Luffy D. Monkey!" yelled Luffy.

"You can take any of the empty desks." said Yukari.

Luffy took one near Tomo, Nami took one near Sakaki, Sanji took on near Kagura, Zoro go stuck next to Sanji and Usopp sat next to Yomi. Sanji began to light a cigarette.

"Sanji is that a cigarette?" said Yukari, "If is put it out right now, it's against the rule."

Since Yukari was a beautiful woman he listened to her, however a male student brought something up "Miss Yukari, I think it's the rules to where hats in class."

Luffy eyes were wide he hopped he didn't have to leave his hat at Chiyo-Chan's however, Yukari responded "Wearing hats in class won't give me lung cancer." The entire class was silent as they stared at their selfish teacher.

About 20 minutes later Yukari needed to take a break so she called study hall. The 5 pirates and 6 girls who know their secret talked.

"I'm board!" moaned Luffy.

"Well… it gets worse!" Tomo putting on a face of horror.

Everyone began to sweat drop, "Well it does get more boring but there's always lunch and PE…" said Kagura.

"Yeah then there's literature, which is entertaining for a different reason." said Tomo.

"It's not fun when he's hits on you." said Yomi.

All the Straw Hats looked at each other confused. But they knew one thing… it was going to be boring.

Later after literature class, Sanji was crying. Why… because he couldn't have PE with Nami and the other girls.

"Why god! Why?" he cried while pounding the desk, "Why can't I have all classes with Nami!"

"Okaay he's freaking me out right now…" said Yomi.

"There's only one place to go!" said Tomo.

Slowly all the girl's left the class early to get changed... oddly enough Nami was the first to leave.

In the changing room everyone was getting changed to their PE clothes.

"So this is the class Miss Kurosawa teaches?" said Nami.

"Yeah but only the girls." said Yomi.

"Hey is that a tattoo?" asked Kaorin pointing to Nami shoulder.

"…Yeah their common where I come from." said Nami.

"That's means you're a delinquent… are you delinquent?" asked Tomo.

"I doubt it Tomo." said Kagura.

"Yeah after all Nami's a pirate from another world." said Osaka forgetting to keep it a secret.

"What?" said Chihiro.

"It's just a joke!" said Tomo.

"Yeah! That's right!" said Nami.

"You know how spacey Osaka is." said Kagura.

"But…" said Osaka.

Chiyo-Chan walked up to the space case and whispered "We're suppose to keep a secret remember."

"Oh yeah now I remember." said Osaka.

Everyone else who knew the truth sighed, "If I know Luffy he's going to let it out before Osaka does." thought Nami.

Not too long later it was time for PE, after warm ups it was time for Volleyball, everyone broke into teams of 6, it consisted of Sakaki, Chiyo-Chan, Tomo, Kaorin and two other possibly nameless girls and the other consisted of Nami, Osaka, Yomi, Kagura, Chihiro and another possibly nameless girl.

Kagura was the serving the ball, it was passed back between team when Nami hit it hit Chiyo-Chan on accident.

"Oh Chiyo-Chan… I'm sorry." said Nami.

"It hurts…" whined the 11 year old prodigy.

"Oh come on your fine!" said Tomo.

"That's not for you to judge!" yelled Yomi.

After Chiyo-Chan was better the game started up again, when Sakaki hit the ball… it hit Osaka square in face.

"Fatty tuna makes your hair shine…" said Osaka in a daze.

Minamo put her face into her hand "This happens every time we play Volleyball." She thought.

The game started up again… little they know that they were being watched… by Sanji. The boy's class was playing baseball nearby.

"Oh Nami!" said Sanji in a lovesick daze.

"Sanji watch out!" yelled Usopp but it was too late the base ball in Sanji in the head.

The one who hit the ball… who was Zoro said "Ooops." Who then put on an evil smile.

Then it was lunchtime and Sanji had a surprise for the girls.

"Wow!" said Yomi.

"You made us all lunches!" said Tomo.

"That's nice of you!" said Kagura.

"I don't have to buy lunch today." Said Osaka

"Thank you." said Sakaki.

"Sanji is such a good cook." said Nami.

"Hey…" said Usopp.

"What is t?" said Sanji.

"You didn't make us any lunch…" said Luffy.

"He's right." said Zoro.

"Then buy something." said Sanji.

"We don't have money!" yelled Luffy, Usopp and Zoro.

"You can have the lunch my mom made me!" said Tomo giving Luffy the lunch.

"Thanks." said Luffy.

"One of you can have the lunch Sanji made for me." said Yomi.

"You don't like my cooking?" said Sanji sadly wondering how such a beautiful girl can reject his cooking.

"No it's just… I like my food super spicy." Said Yomi half lying, she did like her food super spicy but she also found it kind of creepy that Sanji a lunch for as they barley know each other.

"Oh I have to make a note on that." said Sanji.

"No thanks." said Zoro.

"I'll take it." said Usopp.

"You can have my lunch Zoro." Said Kagura giving him the lunch that her mom made for her.

"Thanks." said Zoro.

"I wonder why he didn't make anything for me?" thought Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop..

They began to eat their lunches.

"What's this?" said Luffy.

"It's Vegetarian Curry from the looks of it ." replied Tomo.

"Where's the meat!" demanded Luffy.

"You should eat it." said Zoro eating the lunch that Kagura gave him.

"Yeah but it's not Meat…" said Luffy.

"JUST EAT IT!" yelled Nami.

"Yes Nami." Said Luffy who didn't' want to mess with Nami when angry.

"Sanji tomorrow, can you make a lunch for Luffy? I don't want this happening everyday." said Nami.

"Yes Nami." said Sanji.

"Wow, she's good." said Tomo.

"You almost forget that Luffy's the captain." mumbled Kagura.

Later near the end of the day it was another class with Yukari. She was writing on the board.

"ZZZZZ"

She could couldn't concentrate on teaching.

"ZZZZZZ"

With that snoring that is… she turned around and saw not 1, not 2, not 3 but 4 students sleeping, Zoro, Tomo, Luffy and Osaka. She snapped.

"LUFFY! ZORO! OSAKA! TOMO! WAKE UP NOW! OR YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Yukari so loud the whole school could hear her… it did wake up Osaka and Luffy but Tomo and Zoro were still asleep. She loomed over both of them…

After school, the Straw Hats were walking home with Chiyo-Chan, Osaka and Sasaki. Zoro rubbed the back oh his head where Yukari hit him with a dictionary.

"She's crazy." said Zoro.

"I can't wait 'till we can go back home." said Nami who had a tiring day as well.

"Well I think its interesting place." said Usopp who did not get in troble the entire day.

He was met b glares from Nami and Zoro.

"It was a fun day though." said Osaka.

"What do you mean by fun?" said Nami.

As they were walking they passed by a grey cat lying on a fence, Sakaki, noticed it. She diced to pet it but… it bit her! Hard! She lifted it hand but the cat would let go.

"Ow! Ow1" said Sakaki but no one noticed… but Luffy.

"You need help?" he asked.

Luffy grabbed the cat… the cat let go of Sakaki but began to bite Luffy's face! No one noticed it.

"Well it could be worse." pointed out Chiyo-Chan.

"Yeah, how?" asked Nami.

"You could have been put in Mr. Kimura's class." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Hey where Luffy?" said Usopp who finally noticed.

"And Sakaki!" said Sanji in a loving way.

All of them turned around and saw the cat mauling Luffy with Sakaki trying to figure out a way to get the cat of off of him with out hurting it. Everyone sweatdroped that this sight.

"That idiot…" mumbled Nami.

Next Time: Sanji realizes the literature Teacher Mr. Kimura is a pervert. So he will find a way to "defeat" him for thehonorof Nami... and Sakaki... and Yomi... and Kagura... and Tomo... and Osaka... and Kaorin... and Chihiro and... (due to the fact I don't know any other girls' names I'll end the list here). What will happen?


	3. I Like High School Girls!

A/N: Whoo... haven't worked on this one in a long time. A very long time... well here's an update as part of the overhaul.

Also to remind readers, if there's a crossover that's not updated or scheduled please review or PM... Enjoy the chaopter.

Chapter 3: I Like High School Girls!

It was literature class, the teacher Mr. Kimura was reading to the class while walking in between desks. He stopped for a second at Nami's desk.

"Say, I didn't catch your name…" he said in a perverted way.

Nami's eye began to twitch, she didn't know what to say.

"That's okay, I can get it later." Said Mr. Kimura.

During lunch Nami sighed.

"What is it Mr. Kimura?" she asked.

"He likes high school girls…" said Yomi.

"Even Chiyo-Chan…" said Osaka.

There was an awkward silence among 5 of the high school girls and 4 of the pirates… Tomo was seeing how fast Luffy can eat and kept repeating "GO! GO! GO!"

"Is that acceptable in this world?" asked Usopp.

"Not at all…" said Yomi.

"That cad!" said Sanji who had an aura of anger, "How dare he do that to the entire population…"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Zoro.

"I… don't know yet…" said Sanji.

"Should we tell him he has wife?" asked Yomi.

"Not yet I want to see where this is going…" said Kagura.

"I'm done!" yelled Luffy.

"Awesome Luffy!" yelled Tomo.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

The next day in the teacher's office Minamo and Yukari were talking when a bruised up Mr. Kimura showed up.

"What happened to you?" asked Yukari.

"Yesterday some guy calling himself Mr. Prince beat me up…" said Mr. Kimura.

"What did he look like?" asked Minamo

"Well he was foreign… and smoked… and he was a guy…" said Mr. Kimura.

"That doesn't help much…" said Yukari.

Later during literature calls Mr. Kimura came in bruised up, everyone was surprised… Sanji smirked however.

"What happened to you?" asked Ohyama, a male student with glasses.

"Some foreign guy named Mr. Prince beat me up…" said Mr. Kimura.

Nami, Zoro and Usopp slowly turned towards Sanji… yes it was indeed Sanji who beat up Mr. Kimura.

Later at Chiyo-Cahn's house, the rest of the Straw Hats and the girls were well…

"I can't behave you beat him up!" yelled Yomi.

""I'm sorry Yomi…" said Sanji in a loving way.

"You can't beat up people in this world… its wrong…" said Kagura.

"You are right Kagura!" said Sanji in a loving way.

"Your just going to agree with us and not mean it… aren't you?" asked Yomi.

"I sure am… wait a second…" said Sanji.

Most of them in the room in let out a laugh.

"But its still not nice, did you think of his wife and daughter?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

There was an awkward silence, "He had a wife and kid?" asked Sanji.

"Its true we've met her…" said Tomo, "She's very nice… so nice she can tolerate and actually love that…"

Luffy dared to ask something all 5 members of the Straw Hats who has actually met were thinking, "Is is she ugly?"

There was another awkward silence, "Let's just say she's the type of woman who can have any guy she wanted…" said Yomi adjusting her glasses.

There was awkward silence in the room…

"Try not to be him up again… okay." said Yomi.

"I don't know… maybe if he gets beaten up all the time then maybe he'll stop." said Tomo.

"Don't take his side Tomo." said Yomi.

"You have to agree with me on this on… why is that weird guy taking pictures at Sports Day, but Mr. Kimura doesn't! It's not fair… maybe it will snap some sense into him!" yelled Tomo.

Everyone stared at Tomo… they tiered to poke holes in her logic… but no one could any way to…

The next day… Mr. Kimura once again showed up to the teacher's office beaten up.

"Mr. Prince struck again." said Mr. Kimura.

"I see that." said Yukari.

"Did he say anything." said Minamo.

"He kept ranting about how I hit on women even if I have a wife and child… I'm beginning to think it's not a random attack." said Mr. Kimura.

"Wow… so that's why he's attacking you…" said Yukari who was thinking about it's about time someone beat him up for that.

Minamo on the other hand was thinking something else, "Sanji… I would have expected someone else… why is he the one causing problems…" thought Minamo.

And so Sanji was called into the teacher's office… to talk to Minamo.

"Why did you want to talk about?" asked Sanji with a hint of love in his voice.

"I know you're the one beating up Mr. Kimura." said Minamo.

Sanji sweat dropped, "How did you know." he asked, he was hopping no one ratted him out… unless it was Zoro… he knew Zoro would do something like that.

"I figured it out myself. You better confess." said Minamo.

"All right!" said Sanji, "I'll do it for you."

Minamo sweat dropped at this…

"You also better apologize to him." said Minamo.

"Okay I will." said Sanji.

And soon word spread though out school about Sanji being the mysterious Mr. Prince that was beating up Mr. Kimura…

Who would have though this would happen…

That morning Sanji found a lot of love letters in his shoe locker.

"Are are those love letters?" asked Luffy.

Sanji nodded, "Almost all the girls in school found out that I was the one who beat up Mr. Kimura." said Sanji.

"Oh wow…" said Luffy.

Sometime later, Sanji was explaining how the apology went…

"Wait! You're saying he doesn't even know who you are!" yelled Yomi in shock.

"No… he doesn't even know who I am." said Sanji.

(Flashback)

Minamo pushed Sanji to apologize to Mr. Kimura… literally!

"Um… Mr. Kimura… I'm Mr. Prince… and I'm sorry I beat you up." said Sanji.

Mr. Kimura stared at the pirate disguised as a student.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Sanji stared at Mr. Kimura… Minamo had to drag him away before he could beat him up again.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone gaped at the story…

"So Mr. Kimura is that perverted." said Tomo she pouted slightly, "Hey Yomi… can I barrow 500 yen?"

"Why?" asked Yomi staring at Tomo.

"I just need barrow 500 yen." said Tomo.

Yomi gave Tomo a 500 yen coin.

"Here…" muttered Yomi.

Tomo walked over to Kaorin's desk and placed the coin on the table.

"Here! You were right and I was wrong, Mr. Kimura doesn't know any of the male students." said Tomo.

"You should told me it was settle a bet." said Yomi.

And so, Sanji got away with beating up a teacher… twice! And became the most popular guy in school because of it… wow… that was lucky…

Next Time: When the history teacher becomes sick, Minamo manages to get Robin to fill in. Yukari becomes angry when she quickly becomes more popular with the students... gee... that suprising. Meanwhile Sakaki discovers Chopper can understand animals so the two try to find out why the biting cat hates Sakaki... and are deeply disturbed by the reason... what is it? Find out next time!


End file.
